


It Is About Time

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2020, Fan Comics, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: Tony is planning a party for Sam; it's one year anniversary he joins the Avengers. Steve tells Tony, it is also their anniversary.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 61
Kudos: 225
Collections: Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2020, Team Fluff





	It Is About Time

**Author's Note:**

> It is for AA Anniversary 2020, happy anniversary to our favorite show!  
> I wanted to draw something festive... I didn't expect it turned out 5 pages comics tho. It's bit rough but hope you all enjoy it!  
> It is also a fill for "Anniversary" prompt for SteveTony Game, Team Fluff.
> 
> Big thank you aisuhawk1119 and sadisticsparkles for beta and helping brainstorming, that helped me a lot!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not familiar with AA... it is inspired by AA S2 ep6 "Nighthawk." Sam had made "Avengers Contingency Plan" for SHIELD and that was stolen by a villain Nighthawk. His contingency plan almost destroyed avengers... because of this incident Sam decided to resign the Avengers but the team told him how important he was and he was a family member (and celebrates his anniversary)
> 
> But, you really don't need knowledge about the ep to read this comics lol (I'm happy that you get interested in AA tho!)


End file.
